


【当我（期末）考试的时候我在想什么】

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 妈妈们别打，我是爱宝贝的，真的





	【当我（期末）考试的时候我在想什么】

**Author's Note:**

> 妈妈们别打，我是爱宝贝的，真的

【马东场合】

李敏英最不爽李东淑坐在别的男生自行车后座来学校。

李东淑不听，李东淑就要挨罚。

李敏英在社团课的时候把小家伙一把推进自管会的会议室，一巴掌拍在人姑娘短裙上。

“你怎么这么不听话，嗯？”

李东淑屁股挺翘，手感还不错。

“穿着短裙还坐人家后头？”

又一巴掌下去，李东淑咬着嘴唇眼泪一下就冒出来了。

“干什么啊……唔姐姐——！”

李敏英的手撩进裙子里掐着她那一点儿圆嘟嘟的臀肉拧了一下，看着女朋友一下子没憋住哭着喊着姐姐，眼里凶神恶煞地神态才丢掉一点儿。

“错了没有？”

“没……啊李敏英！”

“再说一遍？”

“对不起对不起……啊……姐姐我错了姐姐——啊！”

李敏英数着次数，手又在那薄薄的最后一层布料上拧了一下，看着怀里的巧克力美人儿抓着自己棒球外套的领子腿直打颤，凑到她耳边质问道：

“真的知道错了？”

“知道了……呜呜，知道了，真的错了……姐姐…姐姐……别拧了——”

李敏英满意地退开，替站不稳的姑娘抹平了裙子，手指在她裙摆上打了一圈：

“错哪儿了自己回家写下来，下次再这样，我就不给你留内裤了，听见没？”

李东淑鼓着嘴委委屈屈地点头，伸手拽着李敏英手腕打转，把她又拉回自己眼前。

“知道了…痛，呜——”

李敏英对她服软这一套熟悉得很，手隔着裙子替她揉揉铁定是肿了的小屁屁，嘴巴半张着看她。

“要亲亲？”

“要亲亲——”

李东淑主动凑过来追李敏英嘴唇，刚甜滋滋地嘬了两口紧接着被她反吻的喘不过气，往下滑了滑一屁股坐在李敏英曲起来的膝盖上，又因为刚被打得几巴掌痛得站起来。

“穿裙子是我允许的极限了，下次再有出格的事，你小心我在学校扒了你内裤不让你穿。”李敏英搂着她继续替她揉着打肿的地方，顺带加重了力道警告着。

“呜呜……姐姐你平时都不这样的，我再也不敢了，好嘛——”

李敏英被李东淑几个吻哄好了，捏了捏她的指尖儿，才笑着带着她往外走。

“看你表现。”

 

【星辰场合】

朴纪星的手超级大。

但钟乐乐的胸比她的手还大。

钟乐乐自从发育以来每次体育课都是受难来的。

这次也不例外。

跑步跑了还没有半圈，钟乐乐就痛得直哼哼，被朴纪星扶着抱着带去了医务室。

医务室的老师让钟乐乐在一个隔间里躺着休息就出去了，呆呆站着的朴纪星才在她旁边坐下来。

钟乐乐还没反应过来，朴纪星就已经顺着她的肋骨和胸侧熟练地揉弄起来。

“这儿痛吗？”

钟乐乐转了个方向好让自己对着朴纪星，软绵绵地说痛死了。

平时胸口发育痛的时候，朴纪星都会替她揉捏一会儿，虽然总是擦枪走火，但是手法的确不错就是了。

“姐你长太快啦……真的越来越重了感觉。”朴纪星的手兜住钟乐乐一边儿推了推，弄的人轻哼了一声。

“以后怎么办啊……”

“还不是你天天揉的！你还怪我！”钟乐乐嘟着嘴巴举起手就锤了一拳朴纪星大腿，还想扯扯她的裙子，结果被朴纪星的大手一把包住了白嫩嫩的小拳头。

“乐乐不乖哦——”

完蛋，胸还在人手里呢。

朴纪星细碎的短头发这时候才没了汗水，散在耳朵边上，隔着杂乱地刘海看了钟乐乐一眼，然后抿着嘴巴笑了笑。

“星星给姐姐揉揉就乖了。”

钟乐乐的胸已经不是能穿女生背心的大小了，为了不把皮肤勒红，还特地买了足够轻薄也没有钢圈的轻奢蕾丝款式，对于朴纪星来说，正是再好不过的手感。

隔着校服衬衫把软肉在指缝间挤压揉弄，朴纪星只是抿着嘴一言不发，听着钟乐乐又细又尖的求饶，反而加重了手上的动作。

最后干脆把她从床上抱起来坐在自己身上，解开了扣子把脸埋了进去。

乐乐身上又香又软，一股奶味儿，胸前两个肉团团完全是极致体验啊极致体验！

朴纪星滚烫的呼吸落在钟乐乐最敏感的皮肤上时小家伙惊叫起来，推着妹妹的肩想让她赶紧挪开，结果朴纪星就上嘴了。

尖尖的虎牙蹭在钟乐乐的胸上，朴纪星的手拨开女朋友的蕾丝边儿往下挤了进去，在钟乐乐奋力推自己的时候掐住了嫩嫩的乳尖。

“啊星星！！！”

医务室的老师在门外敲了敲询问里面是什么情况，朴纪星才赶紧捂住钟乐乐的嘴，抬起头来应了一句。

“没事，老师，她太闷了，我在帮她重穿衣服。”

女孩子和女孩子共处一室，想必不需要担心什么吧。

朴纪星把委屈地直蹬腿的姐姐重新放回床上，好给她系扣子，在拎好她的蕾丝胸罩之前又凑进去啃了一口。

“对不起姐姐啦，谁让你太香了嘛。”

“坏死了，就知道欺负我！”钟乐乐端着哭腔摆腿儿踢她，朴纪星也没阻止，给她把扣子安安分分合到最顶端。

“以后痛的话还要说的——”

对着钟乐乐奶白的小脸儿咬了一口，朴纪星的手捞在她胳膊底下把她整个抱到怀里，托着她的屁股往外走。

“现在可以回去上课了吧？”

钟乐乐转头咬了一口她的麻薯脸作为回应。

“哼，坏小孩。”

 

【民诺场合】

午休的时候李珍诺把外套盖在大腿上趴着睡，罗渽敏一向不午休，但又不想写作业，于是侧着头看她。

看着看着就把手伸到她外套底下去了。

李珍诺从来不兴穿丝袜，裙子里头只有一条紧实光滑的运动贴身短裤。

轻轻用指尖摸着碰着，罗渽敏在班上此起彼伏地呼吸声里拨开短裤的缝隙，悄悄地就顺着她的大腿摸了进去。

李珍诺抖了抖，肯定是醒了。

午休时班上关了灯，没人知道他们在做什么，罗渽敏就更放肆大胆起来。

手指在李珍诺敏感的大腿根部揉捏，快碰到最里面的那个地方时停了一下，看起来兜兜转转地这儿摸摸那儿摸摸，最后往她最脆弱的地方蹓跶过去。

终于把看起来大气沉稳的李班长憋出一声又嫩又娇的轻喘。

“别…娜娜——求你……”

罗渽敏才不听，看着李珍诺终于肯侧过脸看自己，凑过去亲吻她弯起来的眼睛和密密的睫毛。

“没人看，我就摸摸，不可以吗？”

“不行……啊嗯！！”

罗渽敏修剪整齐的指甲抵着她的那块儿软肉戳了戳，然后坏心眼儿地压了下去。

现在她可是半截小臂都跑进李珍诺的紧身短裤里了。

“每次这样你都很舒服的，让我摸摸嘛——”

小罗猫咪向爱猫人士李珍诺撒娇卖萌，看着她水粼粼的眼睛恶趣味地坏笑。

“你会喜欢的，好吗，宝贝？”

低低的嗓音吹进李班长耳朵里，罗渽敏的食指和中指轻车熟路地拨开那个地方，然后食指率先揉了上去。

滚烫的，羞涩的地方。

几次抠挖之后李珍诺的呼吸声越来越大，甚至抽搐了一下，腾出一只手去抓罗渽敏的手腕，压在她的手臂上一起一伏地喘着气。

又因为所有人都在睡觉，根本不敢大声。

罗渽敏这时候已经半个人赖在她桌前，手指开始往里进发，摸到了熟悉的入口之后就开始毫不留情地作弄。

隐约还能听到挤压和噗哧噗哧的细小声响。

“渽…渽敏……求求你——别……”

李珍诺要哭了，看起来真好看。

罗渽敏识相地退了出来，离开之前还夹着那一点儿小肉粒点一点蹭一蹭说再见，然后黏湿的手指划过李珍诺的大腿，抽出来时紧身短裤弹在皮肤上啪的一声，让李珍诺整个人都颤抖了一下。

罗渽敏没打算结束，膝盖顶了顶同桌恋人的大腿外侧。

“看我，宝贝，看我——”

李珍诺气鼓鼓地抬头看她，却被她一手掐住下巴，另一只刚进去闹腾过的手顺着好看的嘴唇挤进去，蹭着李珍诺的牙齿开始拨动她的舌肉。

“宝贝的味道，自己怎么能不尝尝呢？”

两个人在极低的位置玩着过分的游戏，最后罗渽敏才抽出被唾液沾湿的手指，把李珍诺拉到自己面前接吻。

“现在，让娜娜也尝尝～”

 

【港俊场合】

黄旭夕发誓是黄任静先动手的。

不对，先动口的。

作为田径队队长黄旭夕刚接过外校学生代表送过来的鲜花，转眼就被领奖台后面等她的黄任静一把抓起来丢在草地上，然后抱着她的脖子转进了帘子后面。

小不点儿急不可耐地吻上来，气鼓鼓地咬着黄旭夕嘴唇扯来扯去。

“谁让你收那小婊子的花的？”

黄旭熙揉捏着年糕宝贝的腰吻她，心想怎么有人一个bitch都读的那么好听。

“他是这个学校的学生代表嘛——再说了，我连他长什么样儿都没看清呢，嘿嘿。”

黄旭夕靠在黑布后面的音箱器械上，让黄任静靠着她那又长又性感的笔直双腿，膝盖抬起来在她的小裙子之间顶了顶。

“什么呀，我跑了个步你就这么饥渴了？”

在学校横行霸道的“大哥”这会儿完全抛弃了她的凶狠人设，抓着她体育特长生和艺术特长生双头衔的漂亮学姐女友狠命儿撒娇。

“讨厌死了，你这周加强特训没有一天陪我放学，中午也不和我一起吃饭，你还赖我急成这样，你呆子！”

黄旭夕嘿嘿傻笑着，大眼睛眨巴眨巴让女朋友倾在自己怀里，肉嘟嘟的漂亮嘴唇凑过去从她的下巴开始又亲又啃。

“我训练很忙但我也想你了呀——唔，崽崽还是这么香喷喷软乎乎的……”

为了来看她决赛和颁奖，黄任静还穿了一字肩的薄荷色衬衣，只是助长了黄旭夕的过分动作。

在圆圆的肩头吮出让人堂皇的吻痕，黄旭夕逼迫着黄任静抬起头来，舌尖在她的脖子和下颚上划过湿漉漉的印记，听着她慢慢发出又软又欲艳的哼声。

“我的乖崽崽很会叫的嘛……真好听～”

黄旭夕嗓子又低声音又沙哑，过长的马尾黏上了黄任静被津液沾湿的肩膀，弄得她发痒，想要拨下去又变成拽着黄旭夕扎紧的长发和她亲小嘴儿。

“姐姐……姐姐——唔……啊—！”

黄旭夕的修长纤细的手指挑开她扎在裙摆里的衣服摸进去，竖着耳朵算是在警惕帘子外的走动，但仍然嚣张地掐着黄任静紧窄的腰，在她软软的小肚子上乱捏。

“宝贝今天穿的什么呀，真是好看——”

手指勾一勾黄任静幼稚又可爱的草莓波点胸衣，黄旭夕的高鼻梁蹭在黄任静红扑扑的脸颊上：

“哦咦，是我帮你选的那件吗？”

小霸王到这会儿了开始纯情地害羞，搭着学姐的肩在她还有点儿汗津津的脖颈边晃头，像只白溜溜的文鸟：

“干嘛啦——”

“嗯嗯，乖啦…”

黄旭夕过分大的手掌对于黄任静来说还是太不能消受了。她轻易就推开了没有吊带的背扣bra，手指把那一点儿硬起的肉粒来回搓弄，然后整只手就包住了不大不小的乳肉，一边啃着黄任静红艳艳的嘴唇，一边玩弄起来。

一只手刚好能罩住的大小，最好欺负了。

黄任静被她弄得腿软，嘴里口红的味道被来回的舌吻吃进去，她坐在黄旭夕结实紧致的大腿上，忍不住地蹭她。

“学姐……唔——学姐……啊……另一边，右边也摸摸……呜——”

黄旭夕转过头看了一眼毫无动静地室外，才重新低着脑袋被黄任静捏着下巴接吻，沉着嗓音安慰她黏人的小宝贝儿：

“欸，都听你的……”

 

 

-END-


End file.
